


Не обидно

by Apolline



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Quill, Brothels, Drinking & Talking, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Peter Quill, M/M, Memories, Regret, Talking, Разговор по душам, бордель, воспоминания
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolline/pseuds/Apolline
Summary: Немного о жизни Питера с опустошителями и после них, и о его отношениях с Краглином.





	Не обидно

Питеру было семь, когда его выкрали Опустошители. На большом космическом корабле было много народу, и далеко не все из них хотя бы отдалённо напоминали людей. Питер шарахался от половины команды из-за их жуткого вида, а от другой из-за их гастрономических пристрастий. Впрочем, для ребенка своего возраста он ожидаемо быстро привык к специфической внешности большинства и неожиданно быстро разобрался с тем, кто из команды лишь шутит, угрожая его съесть. Во всём разобравшись, мальчик знал, к кому можно приставать с вопросами, а кого лучше обходить стороной. Впрочем, большую часть времени он хвостиком ходил за Йонду. Капитан хоть и скалился на него время от времени, тем не менее, казался Питу самым надёжным существом на этом корабле, к тому же, он защищал мальчишку от тех, кто действительно мог попробовать если не съесть, то прихлопнуть маленького землянина.

Не смотря на большое количество всего нового и интересного, Питер порой жутко скучал, на корабле не было детей, и играть ему было не с кем. Кроме, разве что, Краглина. Крагу было четырнадцать, и он уже считался полноценным членом команды, хотя ему пока ещё не давали сольных миссий. Как и любой подросток Краглин считал себя взрослым, но Питеру было всё равно, он умудрялся уломать старшего на игру раз за разом. Иногда Йонду ловил мальчишек за совсем не достойными опустошителей делами, такими как просмотр до отвращения сентиментальных мультфильмов, например. Но он, скрипя зубами, делал вид, что не успел ничего заметить, прежде чем Краг вырубал запись.

Когда Питу было девять, Обфонтери впервые побывал на своей одиночной миссии. Йонду был очень доволен подростком, а Питера распирала гордость за своего старшего товарища, он часами расспрашивал Краглина о его деле, и, в отличие от остальной команды, всю последующую неделю с глазами полного восторга слушал рассказ подростка. За это Краг был готов простить ему постоянные игры. Ему было приятно, что кто-то кроме капитана замечает его успехи. К тому же, Питер в отличие от Йонду выражал свои чувства так ярко, что это грело душу. Не то чтобы Краглин мог признать её у себя наличие.  
В десять Квилл заметил, что Краглин становится холоднее, если Питер слишком много спрашивает про то, что и как делал во время задания Йонду, зато с охотой проводит с ним больше времени, если Пит интересуется его мнением. В этом возрасте с мальчишкой перестали играть, зато стали учить важным для опустошителя вещам, но Краг всё ещё соглашался тайком смотреть с ним по вечерам фильмы.

На задания Пита стали брать в двенадцать, ему почти ничего не доверяли делать, но честно таскали его с собой в любую дыру, куда заводил их очередной заказ. С этого момента Питер стал соперничать с Краглином за одобрение капитана. Конечно, Крагу было легче, ведь ему уже давно доверяли что-то посерьезнее, чем постоять вместе с кем-то из взрослых на шухере, или посветить фонариком, пока другие разбираются с сигнализацией. Тем не менее, каждый раз, когда Питер делал успех, как например, в тот раз, когда он случайно уронил камень на голову охраннику, которого никто, включая самого парнишку, не заметил, Йонду чуть ли не светился, довольный своим ручным землянином. «Вот, это мой мальчик!» — громко провозглашал капитан, одобрительно хлопая Пита по плечу, а тот изворачивался и показывал язык Обфонтери, которому только и оставалось, что скрежетать зубами.

Их с Краглином отправили на задание вдвоём, когда Питеру было четырнадцать. Квилл с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не прыгать по кораблю от радости, он уже был в том возрасте, когда ему не будут спускать неподобающее опустошителю поведение. Поначалу Питер рвался исследовать незнакомую планету, не слушая старшего совершенно, но после того, как одно из деревьев его чуть не съело, он присмирел. Краг едва успел отбить парнишку у обманчиво тонких ветвей. Питер снова смотрел на него с восторгом, ведь Краглин точно знал, куда надо бить, куда стоит и не стоит ходить, и мог сориентироваться на местности, не доставая карту. Задание они выполнили на ура, в основном благодаря Обфонтери, который успевал не только отбиваться от недружелюбного мелкого местного населения, но и следить за тем, чтобы Питти никуда не провалился и его ничто не слопало. Не уследил он только тогда, когда Квилл поскользнулся и, нелепо размахивая руками, свалился в ледяную реку. Разумеется, Краг его оттуда вытащил, но Питер не был бы собой, если бы на этом дело и кончилось. К моменту когда они вернулись на основной корабль, подросток шмыгал носом и оглушительно чихал, а под вечер и вовсе слёг. Потому вместо похвалы за быстро завершенный заказ, Краглин получил от Йонду нагоняй и был приговорён следить за Питером, пока тот не выздоровит. Оба парня поворчали, но Краглин честно сидел возле Пита весь вечер, меняя холодные полотенца на его лбу, а Квилл тихо радовался, что не капитан взял на себя труд, иначе помимо «Питер, ты идиот», ему бы пришлось весь вечер слушать старую шарманку: «Мои парни хотели съесть тебя, но…».

Краглин застукал Пита обжимающимся с желтокожей девчонкой, дочкой одного из их заказчиков, когда тому было пятнадцать. Девчонка носила ирокез, который ей совсем не шёл, но парень с упоением запускал руку ей в волосы, в то время как другая его рука шарила где-то под юбкой. Краглин наорал на них, разогнав до того, как богатенький папаша девчонки увидел бы это безобразие.  
В шестнадцать Питер, как и в своё время Краглин, получил свою первую одиночную миссию. Не без погрех, но он с ней справился, и Йонду закатил целую вечеринку в честь этого события. Краглин закатывал глаза: «После моего первого дела, мы даже не выпили». «Поной мне ещё», — фыркнул на него капитан.

Краг опять застукал уже восемнадцатилетнего Питера, тому стоило научиться запирать двери. В этот раз землянин подцепил какого-то парня с Ксандера. Квилл швырнул в незваного гостя ботинком и продолжил втрахивать парня в матрас. Почему-то Обфонтери не обратил внимания на короткий ирокез ксандарианина.

Когда тебе исполняется двадцать, ты вдруг резко что-то понимаешь, или тебе кажется, что ты что-то понял, а через год приходит осознание того, что понял ты совсем не то, что должен был. В двадцать Питер решил, что должен стать правой рукой капитана, в двадцать один понял, что не хочет всю жизнь подчиняться приказам своего старика. Краглин стал первым помошником. Питер становился всё менее послушным. Йонду рычал, свистел, угрожал, но всё ему спускал, зато Краглину не давал никаких поблажек. Отношения между Питером и этими двумя начали портиться.

Питер стал Стражем Галактики, другие опустошители сочли это предательством. Йонду в тайне гордился, но тоже изображал ярость и срывался на Краглине, тот в отличие от Пита всегда был под рукой. Каглин тоже гордился, тоже притворялся, но ещё ему было обидно — сколько бы Пит ни подводил их капитана, тот мог спустить ему всё.

Одна неосторожная, не вовремя сказанная фраза, и всё пошло наперекосяк. «Обидно, капитан», — сказал он тогда. «Уймись, Краглин», — посоветовал кто-то из старших. Стоило послушаться, но Обфонтери этого не сделал, уж не в первый ли раз. И вот, пожалуйста, бунт на корабле, побег, и смерть капитана. Одно радовало, Квилла они всё же спасли.

 

— Это всё моя вина, — Краглин тяжело вздохнул.

— О чём ты? — не понял Питер, единственный из стражей, кто ещё не ушёл в город развеяться. Они сделали остановку на одной мутной планетке, чтобы перевести дух, после всего случившегося.

— Если бы я тогда заткнулся, бунта бы не было, капитан…

— Чушь, — перебил его Пит. — Этим ублюдкам только был нужен повод, и я уверен, они его нашли бы в любом случае, разве что минутой позже.

— Но…

— Краг, я знаю, тебе нелегко, как и мне. Капитан был тебе дорог, — Квилл заметил, что мужчина хочет возразить, — и не надо мне втирать, что опустошителям чужды сантименты!

— Опустошителям чужды, — кивнул тот. — Наверное, поэтому я уже не опустошитель.

Звёздный Лорд не знал, что сказать. Йонду пытался вдалбить ему про вред сантиментов и прочее, и прочее, но Питер всё равно оставался чувствительным, и даже почти это не скрывал. В отличие от Краглина, который давно спрятался за образ бесчувственного опустошителя, как в крепкий панцирь. Но Пит знал, что внутри Обфонтери не такой, он всегда заботился о маленьком земляниние, даже все те глупые мультики с ним смотрел. Тем не менее, знание не помогало найти решение. Два взрослых мужчины, съедаемые горем изнутри, но не знающие, как с этим справиться… Не удивительно, что уже через пару часов они в дрова пьяные сидели в задрипанном баре.

— А я те говорю, в меня ещё много влезет, — убеждал Краглина Квилл.

— Не, не, не, Йонду меня с того света достанет, если ты сейчас вусмерть напьешься, — запротестовал мужчина.

— А если ты напьешься первый?

— Тогда ты все равно напьешься и сдохнешь сразу после меня, и капитан меня всё равно прибьет.

— Но ты и так мертвый будешь, — резонно заметил Пит.

— Хм… — Краглин задумался. — Тогда он сможет убивать меня вечно, если я всё равно уже буду мертв.

— Ерунда получается, Йонду не стал бы делать что-то столь бессмысленное…

— А что бы он сделал?

— Он пошёл бы в бордель, — уверенно сказал Квилл. — Вон он, рядом.

— Капитан?

— Бордель!

— А-а-а… Логично. Ну, тогда пошли, — Краг встал, покачиваясь, со стула и стукнул пустой кружкой по столу.

— Куда? — не понял Питер, но по старой привычке последовал за Краглином, не забыв, впрочем, начислить бармену кредитов за выпивку.

— В бордель, ты же сам сказал!

— В бордель? — засомневался Пит, потом кивнул: — Точно, я так и сказал.

Пошатываясь и поддерживая друг друга, хотя на самом деле они больше мешали сами себе, но в своем пьяном состоянии этого не замечали, они поплелись к борделю, благо тот был через дорогу. Размалёванное нечто у стойки приветствовало их кислой миной — от настолько пьяных денег много не получишь, пропили уже. Но, заметив нашивку опустошителя на куртке одного из них, пришелец разулыбался — у опустошителей на такое дело всегда найдётся хорошая сумма.

— Вам стандартный номер или с дополнительным оборудованием? — спросил размалёванный.

— Нам с «обслугой», — еле выговорил Обфонтери.

— Раса, пол, возраст, предпочтения? И вопрос про номер — актуален, — уточнил администратор.

— В смысле про номера, — поправил его Питер.

— А, так вам два номера? — удивился пришелец.

— Естественно! — возмутился землянин. — И дайте каталог.

Они уселись с каталогом прямо на пол возле стойки. Питер стал выбирать первый. Оттаскивая на экране в сторону понравившиеся варианты.

— У тебя какой-то пунктик на прически, — заметил Краг, чуть ли не засыпая на плече младшего.

— Люблю, чтоб на твою похожи были, — брякнул, не подумав, Питер. Количество алкоголя в нём в принципе не подразумевало фильтра между мозгом и языком.

— А чё тощие какие-то? — едва удерживая глаза открытыми, допытывался мужчина.

— А ты чё тощий такой? — парировал Квилл.

— Ну, это ж не я, — пожал плечами Краглин.

— А жаль, — буркнул Звёздный Лорд. Краг толи хмыкнул, толи сказал «угу», он уже сполз по Питеру настолько, что говорить было неудобно. Пит потряс его: — Ты-то кого насмотрел?

— Вот, — Краг продемонстрировал свой каталог.

— А чего все рыжие? — удивился Квилл.

— А ты чё рыжий? — Питер задумался, действительно ведь, и сам рыжий.

— Резонно, — согласился он. — А чего качков каких-то навыбирал?

— Чтоб на тебя больше похожи были, — бывший опустошитель устроился так удобно, что уже, кажется, собирался заснуть.

— Не похожи, — критично осмотрел фото Лорд. — Вообще не похожи. Я круче.

— Угу.

Повисла тишина, они начали дремать.

— Господа, вы выбрали? — напомнил о себе размалёванный.

— Да, мне кого-нибудь на него похожего, — Питер кивнул на Краглина.

— А мне на него, — ткнул в него пальцем мужчина.

— Тогда может вам номер на двоих дать? — предложил очевидное решение пришелец.

— Гениально! — заключил Питер, выхватывая уже протянутый им ключ.

— Всё необходимое в шкафчике, — крикнул им вслед администратор. Мог бы и не кричать, хромая черепаха и та быстрее передвигалась, чем два пьяных бывших опустошителя.

Когда они добрались до номера, Питер сгрузил первого помощника Йонду на кровать и сам повалился сверху.

— Кра-а-аг, — позвал Пит, тот открыл глаза.

— М?

— Давно хотел это сделать.

— Что?..

Питер медленно приблизился к его лицу и так же медленно начал поцелуй. Будь он трезвый, наверное, сразу бы ощутил резкий привкус алкоголя, но он был пьян и его всё устраивало. Обфонтери сначала завис, не понимая, что происходит, потом вспомнил и ответил на поцелуй. Из медленного и ленивого, он перерос в страстный и влажный, в какой-то момент в ход пошли и зубы, впрочем, исключительно для остроты ощущения. Питер стал спускаться поцелуями по шее старшего мужчины всё ниже и ниже, стянул с Краглина куртку и майку, разделся сам и вернулся к своему делу, поцелуями дошёл до груди, до впалого живота и не собирался останавливаться.

Утро встретило двоих сушняком и головной болью, две вещи, которые работают лучше любого будильника. Пит завозился, он спал на чём-то мягком и тёплом, но в щёку упиралось что-то твёрдое, он недовольно поднял голову и осмотрелся. В щёку врезалось выпирающие из-за худобы и положения ребро Краглина, Пит заснул у него на животе. Краглин тоже зашевелился, просыпаясь с недовольным стоном. Он открыл глаза и уставился вниз, на Питера, тот в таком же шоке таращился на него. Они быстро оценили своё положение и задались одним и тем же вопросом.

— Мы что?.. — нервно уточнил Квилл.

— Да не, я бы запомнил, хотя…

— Черт!

— Погоди. — Краг повернулся к прикроватной тумбочке и нажал на кнопку.

— Желаете просмотреть запись? — спросил электронный голос.

— Да, — ответил Краг.

— Нет, — пискнул Питер, но было поздно. — Откуда ты вообще знаешь, что есть какая-то запись?

— В таких заведениях всегда есть.

— Значит, в каком мы заведении, ты помнишь, а переспали или нет, не помнишь? — в ответ мужчина лишь пожал плечами.

Питер на записи уже разделся и продолжил своё занятие, когда он дошёл до самого интересного, раздался громкий всхрап. Краглин, тот, что просматривал запись, разочарованно застонал, тот, что на записи уже спокойно спал. Пит на записи пожал плечами и отрубился прям там, где остановился, Квилл настоящий тоже издал недовольный звук.

— Что ж, — подвёл он итог. — По крайней мере, не обидно, что не запомнил.

— Да уж, не обидно, — проворчал опустошитель.

Питер хитро улыбнулся:

— А в таких заведениях номера до скольки сдаются?

— Без ограничений, тут часовая оплата.

— Отлично!

Парень без предупреждений повалил Краглина обратно, тот растерянно, на него посмотрел, он постарался не дать проклюнуться робкой надежде.

— Чтоб было не обидно! — провозгласил молодой человек и продолжил то, что не закончил ночью. И даже похмелье не стало им помехой.


End file.
